GetBackeRs: Ginji, Ban and Ranma
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: The GetBackeRs recovery service: they will get anything lost, missing or stolen, with a 100% success rate! They are: Ginji Amano, Ban Midou and Ranma Saotome! Visit the Honky Tonk for more information. Rated M for violence
1. Prologue

GetBackeRs: Ginji, Ban and Ranma

(Ranma 1/2 and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi; GetBackers and its characters, themes and whatnot belong to....whoever made GetBackers ;P)

Prologue

Kurobe, a smalltime criminal, was holed up in a warehouse with his henchman (hey, everyone's got em). In his hands, he held a large, round crystal, which he had recently stolen from an old woman who owned a ramen shop. He believed that it was worth a lot, especially considring the fuss the woman had put up over it.

However, the woman had hired a Recovery Service to get back the crystal. And so, he had to take care of them first.

The door was busted down, and in stepped the GetBackers, Ginji Amano and Ban Midou. Kurobe laughed.

"That's it!?" He chuckled incredulously. "Two of ya? I had thought that old bat would get more than just the two of ya. Well, let's see how ya like a bit of lead!"

Ban sighed. "Why is it that we have to do with a stereotypical idiot like this guy?"

Ginji smiled. "Well, at least its an easy one this time, and not like when we had to get the 'platnium'. That was a seriously hard job."

"And we didn't get even a bit of cash." The brunette added.

"Now, Ban, that was your fault." The blonde reminded. "You said you wanted ten percent of whatever was stolen."

"But that was because I had thought it was something valuable, rather than..."

"WILL YOU TWO QUIT OGNORIN' ME!?" Kurobe shouted, annoyed.

Ban and Ginji frowned, giving the idiot with delusions of grandeur a smoldering glower.

"This bug is annoying." Ban said. "Let's shut him up."

Ginji nodded. "Yeah."

"GET THEM!"

The two men charged at the henchmen, who had quickly drawn their guns. However, Ginji released a massive charge of electricity from his body, and the charred villains fell painfully unconcious. The rest couldn't even see where ban was running, fast as he was, using his 200 kg force grip, or 'Snakebite' as some called it, to take them down.

Kurobe stared in horror as his men easily fell at the hands of two men (admittedly, two men with superpowers). The idiot decided that now MAY be a good time to run away.

As he ran three steps away from the two men, a red blur rushed in front of him. He stared at the cute, petite red-haired girl, who was probably no more than 16. She was smiling.

"Hi." She greeted, raising her hand.

Kurobe stared, returning the greeting.

"I'm gonna have ta knock ya out now." She said, still smiling. "No hard feelings, but you hurt an old friend of mine ya know. I'm just returnin' the favour."

Her hands were a blur as she hit the gangster several times in the head and stomach, all in the space of a few seconds. She took the crystal out the man's nresisting hands, and he fell to the ground, unconcious.

Ranma grinned, giving a thumbs up. "Mission complete, guys!"

Ban and Ginji smiled at this. It had only been a couple of months since they got together and formed the GetBackeRs recovery service, but they had gained quite a reputauion for a 100% success rate. And, in all that time, their friendship had never wavered, never fallen apart.

Admittedly, Ranma was a rather recent addition to the team, but she was good partner.

The three of them turned and left the warehouse, ready to return the crystal to its rightful owner.

---------------

Back at the Honky Tonk, a small bistro that was the unofficial headquarters of the GetBackeRs, Cologne bowed to the three Recovery Servicemen, holding the crystal in her arms.

"I thank you for retrieving this relice." The old woman said, smiling. "This is very precious to me, and to my people. I shall send one of my staff over later to give you your payment." She walked towards the door, and turned to Ranma. "It was a pleasure to see you again, Son-in-law. We miss you terribly."

Ranma frowned. "Well, I hate to say it, but the feeling's NOT mutual. Although, I must admit it was nice seein' ya agin, but the others..."

Cologne nodded. "I understand. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you, or where you are."

Ranma bowed. "Thanks very much, Cologne."

Cologne bowed back, and left the restaurant.

Ginji leaned next to the red-head. "What was that all about Ranma? How do you know that woman? And why'd she call you Son-in-law?"

Ban placed a hand Ginji's shoulder, and dragged the blonde away. "It's none of our business, Ginji. If she wants to tell us, she'll tell us. Right now, we need to make these flyers so that we can get more customers." He turned to Ranma, holding up a marker pen. "You too, Ranma. We're a team, and we must work on everything together."

Ranma smiled. "Right, whatever ya say, Ban!"

The three of them immediately set to work on increasing their business.

---------------

In a dark room, four figures stood. Okay, one of them was sitting, but there was four of them.

The one who was sitted smirked. "So, what do we have in mind?"

One of them stepped forward, and brought up an image on a large screen in front of them.

"This was taken earlier today." The person said. The image was of the GetBackeRs, in the middle of a fight.

Their leader grinned. "So, we finally found them."

"Yes. It would appear that they are working as a Recovery Service."

"Good. That means that, no matter what, we'll be able to face them sooner or later."

One of them hefted a couple of large weapons in their hands. "Why we no just attack?"

"Because, that's not how things work. We're an established business, we provide a service to whoever's willing to pay us. Besides, this isn't Nerima. We can't just run around attacking people. That will acquire unanted attention, and will ruin our...image." The person got up, and walked towards the screen, placing a hand on the image of Ranma. "But, don't worry. Soone, we SHALL face the GetBackeRs, and then we'll get our revenge on Ranma Saotome."

The person laughed, and the others stared at the image resolutely.

They WILL destroy the GetBackeRs, and Ranma Saotome, one way or the other.

Count on it.

---------------

_And so begins another story._

_I personally have never seen a crossover like this, and thought that it would fit. Ranma 1/2 has unusual martial arts and magic and what have you, and GetBackers has several charcters with unusual abilities._

_I have not read the manga of GetBackers, but I have seen the anime series in its entirety. And, no, I won't be following any specific plotline from the anime. This will be an entirely original story (well, as far as a crossover fanfic goes)._

_WHo do you think the four mysterious villains are? And what kind of Service do they provide? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this._

_And yes, I know I have other stuff to work on, but when I get a new idea, I just HAVE to get it down._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	2. Mission 1: Get Back the Lost Fragment!

GetBackeRs: Ginji, Ban and Ranma

Mission 1: Get Back the Lost Fragment!

It was night. The guards stood watch over a priceless artifact. The fact that they had been unable to protect a painting from the thief Clayman the previous year didn't bother their employer one bit. After all, she had used the services of Lady Poison. It's not like they'd have to deal with something like that again, right?

They woke up a little bruised and disoriented, the building a total mess, snd the fragment of the Rosetta Stone was gone.

----------------

The next day, Paul, the owner of the Honky Tonk, glare balefully at the current patrons of his bar from behind his sunglasses. The people at the recieving end of this plare was Ban Midou, Ginji Amano and Ranma Saotome, this last one sleeping soundly. Sakura, the girl working parti-time at the bistro/restaurant/bar/GetBackeRs HQ, was smiling cheerfully beside Paul.

"I'm hungry Ban." Ginji whined, in his chibi-form.

"Shut up, Ginji." Ban growled back. "That Old Ghoul didn't give us a lot of money last time, and now we've already spent it all. So, you just have to wait until our next job."

"But, I'm huuuuuungry, Ban."

"Then perhaps I can be of service here."

They all turned (Ranma was still asleep), and looked up at the (some may say appropriately named) figure of Hevn. Noone was quite sure on the full story on the Negotiator, but none cared to ask. As long as she did her job without taking too much money away, then all was good.

"Hevn." Ban whined. "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The blonde, statuesque woman smirked. "I got you three a job."

Suddenly, Ban and Ginji were very attentive to Hevn, trying to ensure that she was alright and didn't need any assistance in any form.

All this fuss woke Ranma up, and she gazed sleepily up at the Negotiator.

"....Shampoo?" She asked blearily.

Hevn chuckled. "No, Ranma-chan. It's me, Hevn."

Ranma woke up fully, leapt up, and looked at the ground blushing. "H-hi, Hevn. H-how are ya?"

"Can't complain."

Ban got between the two young women. "Yes, yes, yes, it's very nice to see ya again Hevn (despite all the grief you gave us last time), but can we get back to the business of our new job?"

Hevn nodded. "Of course." She turned to the entrance. "You can come in now!"

In stepped a rather elderly gentleman, with small dark glasses, a rather large nose, grey hair curled around the top and dressed impeccably in a business suit. He was holding onto a walking stick.

"Good morning." He greeted. "Cain Salazar, and I require your assistance. Something very important has been taken from my private collection, and I want you to get it back."

----------------

They took a seat at a table.

"So, what was it that you want us to get back for ya?" Ban asked, cutting to the chase.

"It was a fragment of the legendary Rosetta Stone."

"Rosetta Stone?" Ginji and Ranma both asked with puzzlement.

"The Rosetta Stone," Ban explain, "is a giant stone that was discovered in egypt. It had three sets of languages written on it; Egyptian heiroglyphs, Greek and Latin. Using it, scientists were able to decipher the pictogram that adorned the walls of stone tablets and the walls of pyramids. However, what is available now in public museums has some parts missing, and to this day, noone has found the other fragments."

Salazar nodded. "I was visting this country when I doscovered a fragment being sold in a rather odd establishment. I set a second home here, and have been studying the fragment that I had purchased. I have learned that the fragments hold a form of magical power, and that many seek them to use for their own purposes. I believe that they have hired a special Service group to take it, and almost demolishing my home in the process."

Ban snickered. "Magic? Please, that stuff's just a lot hooey."

Ginji stared at him. But....I thought the Jagan was magic?"

"Please, that's just a natural power I inherited, as is the snakebite and your electricity. There's no such thing as magic."

"Hold on." Ranma replied, a look of seriousness in her voice. "I think that there is such a thing as magic. And, whether it's true or not, we have no reason to deny our client."

The brunette sighed. "You're right." He grinned. "Alright, we'll do it. The GetBackeRs are on the job!"

------------------

They sat in the car outside the building.

"Is this the right place?" Ranma asked her partners. "It seems kinda....deserted."

"They usually do, if they're really worried about drawing attention to themselves." Ban said. "Don't worry, a bunch of crackpots are no match for us."

The red-head glared at the Jagan user. "Are ya callin' me a 'crackpot', Ban?"

The brunette siled apologetically and honestly. "Of course not. You can believe whatever you want, Ranma-chan. However, but these guys are different. They just want to beleive in something stupid for their own selfish reasons, rather than as a hobby or something, like you."

Ranma looked at the ground, sullenly. "Yeah... Selfish..."

"Ban, Ranma...." Ginji whimpered.

"What is it, Gin?" The girl asked her friend, concerned.

"I think they were ready for us."

They jumped out of the car as something fell from above and crushed it.

"MY CAR!" Ban cried out. He just finished fin-tuning and repairing it, too.

Ranma glared at their assailant. Something about them seemed....familiar...

She gasped as a silk ribbon tightened around her throat. She couldn't breathe!

Ban saw what was happening and tried to rescue the red-head, but was knocked away into the wall of the building they were about to infiltrate. He blinked up at his attacker, but a blow to the head knocked him out.

"BAN! RANMA!" Electricity flared around Ginji's body, as the blonde prepared to take on three attackers at once.

The one choking Ranma laughed haughtily. "It seems this poor little man doesn't know his place."

The one who stod upon the wreckage of the car nodded, a steely glint in their eyes. "Teach lesson."

Ginji sniffed the air, and fell to the ground, unconcious.

"These drugs really do wonders." The newcomer who had taken out the blonde young man remarked. "Shame I never used them before."

Their leader, a large person who had attacked Ban chuckled. "Well, tough times call for change." The large person glared down at Ranma, sneering. "It's been so long, Saotome. I hope you don't mind if we came to you, but we got a little...impatient."

"Who....are...you!?" Ranma gasped out, glaring at the quartet with hatred.

"Think of us as.....a wrecking crew." The leader said sardonically, grinning as Ranma's world blackened. "And we are going to wreck YOU, Ranma Saotome. Completely and utterly."

And then, the red-head knew only darkness.

--------------

_I'm sorry if this one's a little short, but I felt it neded well there._

_So, can ya guess the identityies of the quartet? I left a clue for at least one member._

_And Ban always seemed like he could be the sceptical type, and I don't know why. I just thought it would work well if at least one of Ranma's new allies didn't believe in magic, and Ban just seemed to fit._

_I hope ya enjoyed it, and please look forward to future installments. And please comment!_


	3. Mission 2: Wrecking Crew

GetBackeRs: Ginji, Ban and Ranma

Mission 2: Invincible Multi-Tasking Service, the Wrecking Crew!

(_I would like, before beginning the chapter, to rectify a small error in the last chapter. I had listed one character as being called 'Sakura', but a reviewer had brought to my attention that the character I meant to refer to was called 'Natsumi'. The reason for this error was because I, at the time of writing, had not seen the show in a while and a review had mentioned a character called Sakura, so I madean assumption that Sakura was the girl who worked for Paul. But, I was mistaken. So, in conclusion, I apologise for the mix-up and hope that it doesn't spoil your enjoyment of this fic. And I have no desire to take down a chapter just fix a single, solitary mistake. Now on with the fic!)_

------------------

Ranma looked down at the dreaded pools of water. For years, he had wanted to find the spring of drowned man, and thus cure himself of his curse.

But now, when he was now able to accomplish this goal, he didn't desire it. He wanted to run away, to escape his past and start anew.

A memory flashed in his mind. Blood, lots of blood. His own hands covered in it. And that _person_, staring at him in pure unadultereated rage.

Ranma shook his head, and chuckled sardonically as he walked towards the Spring of Drowned Girl. He had finally given up. He had finally lost, to his despair, his regret, even his fear but most of all, he lost to his curse.

He stepped into the spring, and proceeded to perform the ritual that would lock him forever in his female form.

------------------

Ranma awoke groggily, her head hurting like mad. She looked around her surroundings.

It was a dingy, dark and most likely damp room. It looked like it had been abandoned for years, and for good reason. It was in near ruin and disrepair, due to years of negligence. The only furniture was a small table, a couple of couches and alrge screen televison.

She realised that she was bound, her body restrianed with chains. She craned her neck behinmd her and found that Ginji and Ban were also tied up with her, their backs against each other. They were concious, but there was nothing they could say to each other that would do any good.

"Well, it seems that sleeping beauty is awake. Finally, we can begin."

The three looked in the direction of the voice, ready to see their captors. Ranma stared in shock.

Shampoo sneered at the red-head. "Ranma surprised? No expect see Shampoo again, huh?"

Ukyo opted to glare at her former fiance, her giant spatula held in her hands, the shap edge in the gorund. "Long time no see, Saotome." Her tone was ver cold.

Kodachi laughed like a loony, as usual. "Finally, the red-haired harlot gets her just desserts. Now, if you can tell me where you have hidden my Ranma-sama --"

"Enough, Kodachi! We do NOT have time for your pathetic delusions!"

Kodachi froze, mid-laugh, her eyes wide and her face pale. She was visibly sweating. She quietened down, silent for once.

"What the hell's going on here?" Ban suddenly asked. "Whoa re you clowns, and how do you know Ranma!? And just why did you attack us!?"

GInji looked at Ban, shocked. "That was them!? But they look like nice girls!"

"Ginji," Ranma said, tutting, "you're the naive type who is easily betaryed, aren't you?"

"What do you mean by that?" The Blond Boy asked honestly.

"Enough of your idle chit-chat." Someone yelled from the shadows. "We have more important matters to discuss. But, I suppose I can answer mister Midou's questions.

Firstly, why we attacked you. You were in our way, and were a hindrance to our job. So, we took you out. Plus, you have Ranma on your side. And any friend of Ranma's, is our enemy."

"And why is that?" GInji asked. "What do you ahve against Ranma?"

A grin could be seen in the darkness. "It's a long, very long, story. Too long to discuss now."

"WHat do you mean, we're a hindrance to your job?" Ban asked.

"We're a Service, just like you. We were hired by a certain someone to protect the fragment of the Rosetta Stone."

"What kind of Service do you provide?"

"We are the Wrecking Crew, the first Multiple Sevice group. Each of us has that skills that can be used in a variety of ways, and so we decided to, rather than limit ourselves to a single job type, that we would take on any job, using our skills to ensure our success in the most economic way possible." Again, a huge grin flashed. "It saves our clients lots of money, especially if a job needs more than one way of completing it."

"I don't understand." Ginji whined.

"It's like how there's Services like Delivery, Interception, Demoliton etc, etc. These guys are the first Service that actually allow themselves to perform more than one job. Like, one could perform a recovery, while another member could perform interception, or even security." Ban explained.

"Correct. Now, onto the next question: how we know Ranma Saotome. That is a simple question. However, I don't feel like answering it. Again, long story. Let's just say that we have....unfinished business with Mr. Saotome."

"Who?" Ginji asked, puzzled.

Ukyo contineud to glare at the red-head. "He hasn't told you? ABout his past, or anything?"

"We don't care about that kinda crap." Ban said, resolutely. "We trust her, and that's all that matters. It's her own business, whether she wants to tell us her past or not."

"How utterly, pathetically sympathetic." The Wrecking Crew leader said. "Too bad he will betray you. That's what he's best at."

"Ranma no say anything." Shampoo noted. "Why that?"

Indeed, Ranma had not said a single word since the revelation of the Wrecking Crew. She contineud to stare into the darkness, where the leader stood.

"Ranma, you okay?" Ginji asked, concerned.

Ranma continued to stare, her body shaking.

"Oh, I think he recognises me. Well, no point keeping the suspense up."

With that, the leader stepped out of the sshadows, for all to see. Ginji and Ban gasped at the sight.

The leader wore a sleeveless leather jacket and ripped jeans. Fingerless gloves adorned their hands, and the well muscled arms were covered in tattoos that seemed to be in constant flux, moving and changing every second that passed. The leader was very well muscled, and towered over everyone. The other members of the Wrecking Crew backed off, looking up at the leader fearfully.

The leader leaned right into Ranma's face, grinning madly. "Been a long time, Ranma."

Ranma nodded, and finally spoke, glaring balefully at her captor. "Not long enough, Akane."

-------------------

_I'm so sorry, but I could not resist such a cliffhanger moment!_

_And so, the villains are revealed. I'll bet you guys won't be too surprised by the line up. Except for the leader. I know noone saw this coming!_

_I've always wanted to do an 'Evil Akane' story, and surprisingly I haven't seen many fics featuring her like this (only one). But, if you think about it, given the right circumstances, it's very easy for Akane to become a villain. If she allowed her anger to control her, and something caused ehr to snap, she could very well become a major psychopath._

_And I know people don't like the whole 'Ranma giving up' thing, but ti shall make sense in future chapters. Hopefully._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	4. Mission 3: A Villain Revealed!

GetBackeRs: Ginji, Ban and Ranma

Mission 3: A Villain Revealed! Ban's Unfortunate Face off!

Akane stared down at the pools before her. The Guide was more than happy to show her around, being very mindful to note every single pool out to her.

The fact that if he didn't help her, than she would crush his daughter's neck was a definite factor in his assistance, of course.

She was true to her word, and spared both him and the girl. They might be useful later on, after all.

She gazed down at the pool that had most caught her interest, grinning with anticipation.

This time, Ranma would not win, and no-one would be able to interfere. This time, she would find that pervert and wring his neck.

She grinned; thinking of all that she would do once SHE had the power, and not some gender-confused freak. When SHE had strength, and magic, on her side.

She laughed as she dove right into the spring before.

Soon, it would all go her way.

* * *

Ranma tried to glare defiantly at her captor, but her pale face betrayed her true emotions. Ginji and Ban looked between the tense red-head and the grinning giant of a man pressing his face into hers.

"You know," the man began conversationally, "I was a little surprised to learn that you performed the ritual. After all your tough talk, all your affirmations about 'bein' a guy', you performed the ritual, and locked that little curse of yours." He chuckled. "It's just so....out of character."

Ranma smirked. "You look pretty different yourself, Akane-CHAN. Been working out?"

Akane waggled his finger, tutting. "Oh, Ranma, you have to do much better than that to rile me up." He shrugged. "But, you are right, I must admit. I have changed quite a bit since last we....tussled. You see, now I have a curse of my very own. Not so special now, are you?"

"Curse?" Ginji wondered.

"Ever been to China?" Akane asked. "No? Oh, it's a wonderful place, especially the deeper, more...atmospheric parts. It's full of interesting sights, places to visit and people to meet. There's the amazon tribe, the Joketsuzoku." He gestured to Shampoo, who was glaring at Ranma intently. "Shampoo here is a member of the tribe, and according to her laws, must kill the one who beat her in combat i.e. Ranma. And there's also the Musk, essentially just rapists with an underpinning of bestiality. And the Phoenix, not fun people. Trust me. Ever heard of Jusenkyo? It's a rather interesting place. It's simply a small area in the mountains of China, filled to the brim with small pools of cold water. However, it is treated with fear, trepidation and respect, and for good reason. You see, whosoever falls in one these springs is cursed. Pretty much every spring has a somewhat tragic tale about something or someone drowning in said spring, and whoever falls in a particular spring shall be cursed to magically transform into whatever drowned there last."

Ban snorted. "Nice fairy tale, but what does it concern us? And why should we care?"

"It's no fairy tale, Midou-san, and I'll prove it too." He picked up a hot water kettle. "You see, I have a curse, as did dear Ranma-chan. Now, watch carefully, and see whether you can deny the truth of your own eyes." He poured the water over himself.

Ban frowned in annoyance, wondering what the crackpot before him was doing, but his eyes widened, and he stared at the sight before him. Ginji raised an eyebrow, perplexed. Ranma become even more visibly nervous.

Akane sighed happily, tossing the empty kettle away. She smirked menacingly at the three GetBackeRs. "Well, still think I'm a crackpot loony making up stories?"

"Wh-what the hell!?" Ban yelled. "How'd you do that? Where's the big guy!?"

Akane exhaled tiredly, shaking her head. "Honestly. I AM the big guy. Everytime I'm splashed with cold water, I transform into a man. Hot water changes me back into a cute girl."

"Which are you?" Ginji asked. "A man or a woman?"

"She's a girl." Ranma clarified, hollow voiced. "She was born one, at any rate." She shook her head, getting her composure back. "When'd you get a curse, tomboy?"

Akane's hand twitched, almost closing into a fist. Almost. "Nice try, Ranma, but I'm a new man. I no longer just explode at the slightest provocation. But, good try, using that old nickname. As for your question, I went to Jusenkyo, and I jumped into one of the springs."

"WHAT!?" The red-head shrieked. "You JUMPED into a spring? You voluntarily gave yourself a curse!? WHY!?"

"Why not?" Akane replied, grinning madly. "I needed power, and as a woman, I couldn't attain it. And so, I jumped into the spring of drowned sorcerer. This gave me the added bonus of gaining the ability to use magical spells. And my training allowed me to become even stronger. Win win."

Ranma sighed, closing her eyes. "Akane, you fool. You're just like Taro, using the springs as a shortcut to power, not thinkin' about the consequences."

"You're one to talk!" Ukyo exploded suddenly. "YOU locked your curse, not thinking about how that decision would affect everyone else. We loved you, you bastard, we would have been there for you, but instead you run away and become something we could NEVER love. We're here to settle the score, the only way we can hope to now, because of your STUPIDITY!!"

Ranma frowned sadly. "Ukyo..."

Ginji turned to the red-head. "Is it true, Ranma? Were you really cursed, like that girl over there?"

"Akane Tendo." Ranma replied. "And yes, I was. I performed a magic ritual to lock myself in my cursed form, and so, unlike Akane, I can never change back."

"Ranma this is crazy." Ban spoke up. "There's no way any of this can be real: magic, curses, all that crap. Judging from what I can gather, you and this freak knew each other. He must've messed you up, making you believe in his crap. I'm not sure where he is, how switched places with that girl or what he hopes to accomplish with such a trick, but—"

"Ban," Ranma interrupted, "every word she said was true. I used to live on the road with my Pop, training to be both a master martial artist and a 'Man among Men', to appease my mother. Then we came across Jusenkyo, and got cursed. Some...things happened, and I locked my curse. I may not be able to prove this at all, like Akane can, but I swear on my honour as a martial artist and as a GetBackeR: I am telling the truth, and I am not crazy."

Ginji smiled. "Hey, if it's any consolation, I believe ya, Ranma."

The young girl smiled back. "Thanks, Gin."

"None of this can possibly be true!" Ban interjected.

Akane laughed cruelly. "Don't worry, Midou-san, I can prove whether or not my words are true in a very simple manner: I dump some water from the spring on you, and then you'll be cursed, and then we'll see whether or not you become cursed." She grinned, a shark appreciating its meal. "We even have a nice bucket all prepared for you and everything. I wonder, are you able to stand by your convictions in the face of the possibility of my words holding weight!? A Jusenkyo curse is no small matter, my friend. Think it over."

Ban looked nervous, possibly losing some confidence in his beliefs. However, he smirked confidently. "Bring it, you wack job. Maybe I'll prove to ya once and for how crazy you really are."

"Don't do it, Ban!" Ranma cried. "This is no joke!"

The brunette grinned back at her. "Don't sweat it. Remember Ranma, magic's not real, especially not magical water that makes people change shape. You'll see, it's just ordinary water. Nothing to fear at all."

* * *

Ban had been tied down to a stone slab, its purpose unknown. Akane looked down at him, smiling sweetly.

"Don't worry, Midou-san." She said. "I promise it won't hurt. Emotinally scarring and incredibly unnatural, yes, but it won't hurt. Ready?"

"Just get this over with, you loony." Ban replied irritably.

Akane grinned. "Excellent."

She lifted up a bucket filled with water and unceremoniously dumped it on the young man.

The change was instantaneous.

"Do you believe me now?" Akane asked cruelly.

Ban was too stunned to reply. She was frozen by her shock and horror, and by her disbelief.

She was a woman now. Akane's words were true. Magic did exist.

-----------------

Elsewhere, a certain homicidal maniac watched the night sky, smiling serenely.

'I wondered what dear Ginji is up to at the moment?' Kurodou Akabane thought.

His phone rang, and he answered.

He smiled as he was informed of the particulars of his next job.

------------------

_Greetings and salutations, true believers! (Now I sound like Stan lee)_

_Did you enjoy it? Did ya? Did ya?_

_I was hesitant to have Ban be cursed, but it was the only way to prove the truth to him. If any of ya dislike this decision, I full heartedly apologise!_

_And now we have a special appearance by Kurodou Akabane, one of my favourite characters! And don't fret, Dr Jackal fans, we'll be seeing more him soon._

_And now I have revealed some more facts involving Akane's curse. Are ya surprised? And, yes, I know she's acting very out of character here, but it's what works for the story. Besides, it will make sense (I hope)._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment! (or I'll be sad)_


	5. Mission 4: Escape!

GetBackeRs: Ginji, Ban and Ranma

Mission 4: Escape! Old Friends to the Rescue!

Ranma stood before the massive structure, staring up at it with awe. She had heard so many rumours about the place, but now she could see it in all its glory.

The Limitless Fortress, her new home.

She hefted her bags and walked inside.

* * *

Ginji and Ranma were trying very hard to come up with a plan to escape. Since they were currently tied up with chains, hanging from the ceiling and surrounded and outnumbered by well armed opponents, things looked mighty grim. Akane had gone out to conduct some private business or something, leaving only Kodachi, Ukyo and Shampoo to stand guard.

Ban wasn't much of a help either, because she was still so shocked by being cursed.

Kodachi walked up to Ranma, sneering at the red-head. "Now that we're alone, harlot, kindly tell me where you have hidden away my darling Ranma-sama. And be quick about it, or the price will be steep."

Ukyo frowned. "Kodachi, Leave it alone. The guy you claim to love is gone, and she is all that remains. Get back over here before the boss comes back. You know she doesn't like it when we disobey her orders."

"Silence, pauper, I am conducting important business, and I shall not allow anyone to impede me."

Ranma grinned. "They're right though. The Ranma Saotome you know is gone, and I'm all that's left. And even though I'm all tied up, I can take YOU down whenever I want, Kuno."

"Do not speak to me in such a disrespectful manner, harlot!" With that, she let her ribbon fly. It was specially made, and able to cut through steel.

Which is what it did to the chains suspending Ranma off the ground. The red-head grinned, and kicked the madwoman in the face.

"MOKO TAKABISHA!" She released the confidence fuelled energy, freeing her friends and teammates.

"Let's get out of here!"

"Right!" Ginji agreed, and the three of them left, with Ginji carrying a still shellshocked Ban over his shoulders.

Ukyo growled. "After them! We can't let them get away, not after we went to all the trouble of bagging them!" She turned to glare at Kodachi. "This is your fault, Kuno. I'd hate to be in your shoes when Akane hears about this."

Kodachi paled, knowing full well the extent of her team leader's wrath. She quickly got up, got her weapons together, and followed her comrades.

* * *

They were in some dark, abandoned building. It could've once been an old mansion, but has since fallen into disrepair. Now, it was dark, dump and possibly dangerous.

They ahd reached what appeared to be the front the door, when they were surrounded by the Wrecking Crew, minus Akane of course.

"You no escape." Shampoo stated. "Ranma die, Obstacles die too."

"Damn it." Ranma muttered. There was no way they could get away without first dealing with these girls, and the red-head just didn't have the energy or the will to fight these girls. Neither Ginji, for that matter. Plus, Ban was still out of commission, and they had to ensure his safety as well.

"My, my, it seems dear Ginji and Ranma-kun are in a spot of bother. I suppose we should help them out."

Shampoo dodged as something dashed towards her and tried to attack. Her shoulder got cut, but nothing else. Ukyo tried to assist but was stopped by a column of flame coming up in front of her. Kodachi tried to get Ranma, but her arms were bound by thread, which threw her heavily away.

Ranma couldn't believe it. She recognised her rescuers instantly.

"Kazu! Himiko!"

Indeed, Kuzuki Fuchouin and Himiko Kudou were indeed their rescuers, and now stood in front of the GetBackeRs.

"We were contacted by Hevn." Kazuki explained. "I have no idea how, but she somehow knew you guys were in danger, and asked us to come and help you. She even knew where to send us."

"That's really fishy..." Ban said, finally free of her stupor.

"Who's this?" Himiko asked, pointing at the currently female Midou. "She seems really familiar."

Ban frowned irritably. "Himiko, it's me. Are you starting to go blind or something?"

"Actually," Ranma interjected, "it's because you no longer look like yourself."

"What do you mean?" Ban asked, still irritably.

"He must've forgotten." Ginji said to himself. "It was too much for him to realise that he had been cursed."

"Yeah." Ranma nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Himikoa sked them. "Who is this girl? And why is she acting like she knows me?"

Ranma grinned sheepishly. "W-we'll explain later, Himiko."

Akabane pooped up between Ginji and Ranma, smiling warmly. "Now, don't forget about me. I did come all the way here to rescue you too, you know."

"Akabane!" Ranma and Ginji cried, both going into chibi-mode.

"Now, is that anyway to speak to a dear old friend?" The murderer replied, still smiling. "Especially you, Ranma. We are family after all."

"You....you freak." The red-head replied, nervously. "There's no way I'll ever accept you as being related to me."

"Oh, that hurts so deeply, cousin." He turned. "Maybe I should be on my way, if you're going to be so rude. But, then again, things look far too interesting to just leave."

"Look, can we get back to the part we're Himiko called me a girl!?" Ban shouted. "I mean, do I LOOK like a girl to ANY of you!?"

Akabane turned to the brunette, smiling. "Of course, you do, Midou. No-one would've said so, otherwise."

"Midou?" Himiko asked, perplexed. "You mean, like Ban's little sister or something?"

"More like," Ranma began nervously, "Ban got splashed with magical water and got turned into a girl."

Kazuki frowned. "What are you talking about? How is that possible?" Himiko nodded her agreement.

"Ah, so its Jusenkyo again, is it?" Akabane said. "It always comes back to that thing with you, doesn't it, Ranma-kun?"

Ranma frowned. "Akabane, please don't help me. It creeps me out."

"Oh, very well." Dr Jackal relented, sighing. "I suppose explanations can wait, especially seeing as how we have still have some rats to take care of."

They all turned to where he was looking, and found that the three Wrecking crew members were still standing.

"I don't know who you are," Unyo said, scowling, "or why you're here. If you protect that traitorous little Casanova, you're dead."

Akabane chuckled. "Oh, my, how delightful. Us, dead? At your hands? How ridiculous." He glared, grinning. "If you face me, little girl, it will be YOU who'll be dead."

"Yeah." Himiko agreed. "We can take you on anytime."

"Wait!" Ranma exclaimed. "Go easy on them. They're.....important to me. Promise me you won't hurt them!"

Kazuki sighed. "I'm not sure why you're making such a request, but I can't really refuse you, can I, old friend?"

"I'm not sure about hurting them," Akabane said, "but I certainly won't kill them, if they're that important to you, little cousin."

"Fine, I promise I won't be too rough on them." Himiko replied testily. "But you owe us some answers, Red."

"Of course." The red-head replied. "No more secrets."

Ukyo growled. "Get out of our way. We don't have time to be wessing around with you losers. We just want Saotome, so kindly get out of our way, or else."

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Kazuki replied. "We took on a contract to rescue these people, and we, as professionals, cannot leave until we've completed our job." He smiled amusedly. "Besides, they're good friends of ours, for the most part, so we can't just let you harm them."

"My sentiments exactly." Akabane purred. "Besides, I think that these girls might be a lot more entertaining than they appear." He raised his hand, drawing out three scalpels.

Shampoo scowled. "You hurt Shampoo. Shampoo kill."

"Well, let's go then." Himiko said, smirking. "We don't have all day."

"How dare you get in my way, pauper." Kodachi proclaimed, rose petals flying about her. "I'll ensure that you are appropriately humbled by I, the Black Rose f St. Hebereke's!"

And so, they charged at each other.

* * *

Shampoo tried to strike Akabane with her bonbori, but he simply dodged the attacks as if she were moving at a snail's pace. She gritted her teeth in anger, trying to ascertain where he would move next.

She blocked his attack from behind, causing the man to smile.

"Excellent. I was expecting you to be a bore, but you're almost as fun to fight as Ranma or maybe even Ginji. Keep it up."

The girl growled, and kicked the black-clad murderer away from her. She then punched the ground beneath her, creating a huge crater.

Akabane whistled, impressed. "Interesting technique there, but I'm afraid that move was pretty much useless. I have no idea why you even tried that."

Shampoo smirked. "Shampoo learn new skill from pervert girl. Shampoo much stronger now."

She hit the crater with her bonbori, sending up a large boulder. She used her second bonbori to send the large piece of rock at her opponent, who quietly dodged it.

"Please, you have to do better than that."

A massive block of solid rock came up and pushed onto the ceiling. It fell back down, leaving no trace. Akabane groaned, but still managed to smile.

"Now that's more like it. Please, I hope you have some other tricks to make things more interesting here."

Shampoo scowled, hating having an opponent so cocky, so....beyond her understanding.

* * *

Himiko had used her corrosion perfume, but it seemed to have no effect on the seemingly deranged young woman she was facing. However, it had gotten rid of that annoying ribbon.

"How amusing!" Kodachi cackled. "It seems I am not simply dealing with a mere commoner here! What is your name, miss?"

"It's Himiko Kudou, now shut up you crazy bitch!"

Himiko tried to use one of her other perfumes, but her arm was knocked back by a hoop that Kodachi had managed to throw. Himiko noticed a large cut along the length of her arm. She wondered when and how she sustained such an injury. There was no way it was caused by the hoop.

How did that thing not get destroyed by her corrosion perfume?

Kodachi produced another ribbon, which she deftly used to encircle the other woman's neck. Himiko tried to pry it off with ehr hands, but it was wrapped around too tightly.

"It's the end of the line for you, peasant!" Kodachi cried mockingly, and then let loose her trademark laugh. "At least die with some dignity! OHOHOHO!"

Himiko reached behind her and produced another perfume vial.

Kodachi sneered upon seeing this. "When will you realise? I've spent my fare share of time around poisons and drugs, so I'm immune against those types of methods! No matter you try, it won't work."

Himiko chuckled, though it was difficult with her air circulation cut off. "It's not for you, you lunatic. It's for me."

She breathed in as much of the perfume as she could, and then breathed gout of flame from her mouth, burning the ribbon to ashes. Kodachi stared at the remains of her weapon, and was so distracted that she didn't realise Himiko ahd jumped right in front of her.

And then, Himiko released the flames right into Kodachi's face. The madwoman fell to the ground, hard. Himiko smirked in triumph.

----------------

Ukyo stared at the Thread-master. "You look like a girl, but I can tell you're a man. Why?"

"How can you tell?" Kazuki asked. "And does it really matter?"

The chef smirked. "Let's just say I have some...experience with crossdressers. I won't ask you again: move aside and allow us to get our revenge against Ranma."

"Why should I? She's a dear friend and comrade, as are the two knuckleheads with her. But, tell me, what has Ranma done to deserve your hatred?"

"You wouldn't understand." Ukyo replied with a snarl. "It's no concern of yours anyway. If you won't move out of my way, I'll make you move." She dashed forwards, raising her spatula to take out the effeminate man. He rleased his threads, blocking her attack and pushing her back. She looked at him curiously, wondering how he had done that.

Kazuki noted her expression and quickly surmised the reason behind it. "I study a unique school of martial arts, basically. I am Kazuki Fuchouin, sole heir of the Fuchouin School Thread Technique. Most people refer to me as Thread-master Kazuki. May I ask who you are?"

"Ukyo Kuonji, practitioner of the Kuonji School of Martial Arts Okonmiyaki Cooking, and I won't allow anyone to get in the way of my revenge!"

She threw several spatula-shuriken at him, which he blocked effortlessly. She ran behind him, striking him with her spatula before he could react. Some blood spilled from the wound, but he wouldn't give up. He attempted to strike her with his threads, but she cut them with her main spatula and then threw spatula-shuriken to get in some more damage. She smirked triumphantly, seeing the young man crumple in pain.

"Give up now," she said, "and perhaps I'll spare you."

"Foolish girl." Kazuki replied, smirking himself. "You are facing a master of the Fuchouin School, and I refuse to be beaten by someone such as you."

The bells in his hand rang out as he activated his trap, and the young okonomiyaki chef was imprisoned in a web of threads.

"What? What's going on here!? Get me off!"

"You can remain there until your friends decide to save you." Kazuki said, and wlaked away.

Ukyo glared at him, gritting her teeth in anger. She wouldn't let him get away with this. She'll get him back, next time.

------------------

They regrouped at the front exit, except for Akabane, who was still caught up in his battle with Shampoo.

Ranma sighed. "Gee, you took care of 'em pretty quick."

"Hey, they are nothing compared to some of the foes we've faced." Kazuki replied. "But, you still have some explaining to do, you know."

The red-head nodded. "I know. I promise I'll tell ya when we get back to the Honky Tonk. Besides, I'm starvin'."

"But what about the Fragment?" Ginji asked.

"IWe'll have to compelte the mission later." Ranma answered, sighing in resignation. "I don't feel quite up to doing this, especially since we don't know who hired the Wrecking Crew or where Akane's gone. And I think I'll need to do some trainin' before I can take her on." At Kazuki and Himiko's questioning stares, she replied "I'll explain later." She noticed Akabane still having his fight. "Hey, AKabane, finish up already so we can go!"

Akabane turned to her, and smiled. "Coming."

He walked over to the group, as Shampoo froze and then collapsed. They then opened the huge front door, and proceeded to leave.

"Ginji, what's wrong with my voice?" Ban asked they were leaving. "And...did you suddenly get taller?"

The door closed behind them as Akane appeared from out of nowhere, smirking. At that same instant, the threads binding Ukyo were torn, freeing the chef. Akane turned to her subordinate.

"Ukyo, pick up Kodachi and take her to the hospital. And make sure they fix her up quickly, we'll have need of her." She walked over to Shampoo. "I'll take care of our....guest."

Shampoo's eyes fluttered open, and Akane grinned down at her.

"Akabane Kurodou, AKA Dr. Jackal, have I got a deal for you." The tomboy/sorcerer said.

-----------------

_I decided to make this one longer than the others, and what better way to do that than through a big battle scene!_

_Are you happy with how I characterised the characters? I hope I haven't done any OOC stuff, especially for Akabane. (I LOVE that guy!)_

_I felt Himiko would the best opponent for Kodachi, though I was going to have Kazuki fight the lunatic originally. His decision stems from the fact that Kodachi is well known for using drugs, poisons and whatnot, and I felt it would give a strategic edge on Himiko, who also relies heavily on poisons/perfumes. I hope you agree with this decision._

_I took a reviewers suggestion, twisted it slightly, and made Akabane related to Ranma. Hough, this does nothing but inflame Ranma's dislike for the murderer._

_And yes, Ranma did indeed live in the Limitless Fortress around the same time Ginji ruled over it as Lightning Emperor. We'll find out a little more about this in future._

_I must again stress that I've only seen the anime, and haven't been able to get my hands on the manga at all. So, I'm going to try and avoid any important character point or backstories (unless it has already been covered by the anime), or I could make it up. But I think that'd be bad, so I'll try and avoid that. _

_As for that thing at the end? Wait and see, my friends..._

_And yes, I know Ban hasn't done or said much this time, but I hope you understand why. Hopefully we'll see more of him later._

_Next time, I might reveal what actually happened between Ranma and Akane._

_Whew, this was a long one. Hope you enjoyed it, and please comment._


	6. Mission 5: Revelation!

GetBackeRs: Ginji, Ban and Ranma

Mission 5: Revelation! Unlock the Secrets of the Past!

They had all been gathered at the Honky-Tonk, everyone picking their own seat. Ginji and Ban (who was still female) sat on either side of Ranma by the counter. Paul and Natsumi stood behind the counter, as usual. The situation had been explained to them, though Natsumi was confused by Ban suddenly becoming a woman. Paul just shook his head, smirking in amusement.

The others (Kuzuki, Himiko, Akabane and Hevn, who had been waiting at the Honky-Tonk) stood on the other side, looking down at Ranma patiently, waiting for the red-head to begin her explanation.

"Well," Ranma began nervously, "I suppose you want to know what's goin on right now, huh?"

They all nodded.

Ranma sighed, gulping down her nervousness. "Well, I'll start with Ban's...situation." She gestured over to her currently female business partner, who was shaking in irritation. "Well, one of the bad guys dumped some cursed water over him, making it so that cold water changes him into a girl. Don't worry though, cause hot water'll change him back."

Ban blinked, and turned to the red-head. "Really? That's all?"

Ranma nodded. "Yep. Though, you will change back into a girl when splashed with cold water. Still, better than nothing."

Himiko glared suspiciously. "Ranma, are you sure? I mean, cursed water? That's crazy!"

"I can vouch for her." Paul replied. "She's telling the truth."

Hevn looked over at the bistro owner. "And how would you know?"

Ranma grinned sheepishly. "I told him. Now, as for how I know, well...."

"That Akane person said that you were cursed, too." Ginji interjected. "Is that how?"

Ranma nodded. "Yep. I had the same curse as Ban, I used to be a guy. And then...some things happened."

There was a long silence. And then...

"WHAT!?" All the women yelled. Kazuki looked very surprised, but didn't make as much of a spectacle of himself. Akabane said nothing, his hat tilted so as to hide his face.

Ranma looked away sadly. "Everyone reacts like that, especially girls. I...I'd understand if you didn't want to know me anymore, knowing what I....was."

Hevn shook her head, her expression that of a true professional. "Now, Ranma-chan, don't be like that. It may take some getting over, but that doesn't really change who you are. Besides, if I cut off my ties with everyone because of silly little quirks like that, I'd be a poor business woman."

Ranma smiled happily, blushing slightly. "Hevn-san...."

Ban sighed in annoyance. He didn't like Ranma's crush at the best of times, but now was even worse.

"Well, I suppose that does explain a lot." Himiko admitted, grinning nervously. "Though I'm a little sad to find out that one of my closest friends is a guy."

"Was." Ranma stated.

They all stared at her questioningly.

"Well, you see..." Ranma started.

"Ranma wanted to escape her troubles, and felt the best way to do that was to erase her old self." Paul explained. "So, she performed some kind of ritual that locked her in her female form. So, you see, techinically she's not a guy anymore."

"O~oh."

"I'm kind surprised that you believe all this." Ranma said.

Himiko shrugged. "Well, it does explain Ban over there, as well as a few of your own personality quirks. Besides, you're not one to make up stories."

"Plus Paul says that you're telling the truth." Hevn interjected. "And we know how trustworthy he is."

"Who were those people?" Kazuki asked. "Just what are they to you? Thye seemed like they knew you."

Ranma nodded. "That's because they did. Which brings me to the other thing: my past. You know some of it, but not all of it. And that's what I will reveal now."

They unconsciously stepped closer, ready to hear whatever Ranma was willing to reveal.

"You see, it all pretty much began with my father, Genma Saotome, and my mother, Nodoka..."

* * *

Kurodou Akabane looked down at his, well her now, arm. It was very smooth, the skin quite soft. But the muscles were very lean, as if they had been worked very hard and had much to show for it. He quite liked this new body, to be honest.

"So, what do you want to do with me?" Akabane asked his roommate.

Akane grinned, currently male. "Why, Dr. Jackal, we simply wish to acquire your services. After all, you are relative of Ranma's, and so I thought you might be a useful weapon against him."

Akabane smiled. "Oh, really? And what if I refused your generous offer?"

"Then we'll find some other use for you. Besides, Shampoo is good enough now, as a spy. What you decide is entirely up to you, and won't affect us very much either way."

Akabane chuckled. "Very well then, I accept your offer. I am a professional after all, I see no reason why I should turn down a job offer, especially one so interesting as yours."

Akane grinned. "Excellent. You won't regret it, Dr. Jackal."

"Please, call me Akabane."

* * *

They all stared in disbelief. It was hard to imagine that Ranma's life was ever that crazy.

Paul chuckled. "Yeah, he did have a pretty messed up life."

Ban glared at him. "You seem to be pretty familiar with her, Paul. Somethin' you're not telling us?"

Paul held up his hands innocently. "Ask no questions, tell no lies. Understand?"

Ban growled in annoyance, turning away.

Ranma sighed. "And, comes the important part. Why I had to run away, to make a new life for myself. Why I went and hid inside the Limitless Fortress."

Natsumi gasped. "You were in that place!?"

The red-head chuckeld. "Yeah, I was, and everyone here knows it too. After all, I was one of the Lightning Emperor's lackeys. I ran away, and decided that that place was the best place for me to stay. It was a dangerous place, but I attracted danger. It was perfect for me to hang out. But then, Ban came, and me and Gin left."

Kazuki nodded. "Indeed. As you all know, it came as quite a blow to all of us when they left."

Ranma nodded. "But, that's not important right now. What is important is why. And now, let me tell you. It started a few years ago...."

* * *

**2 Years Ago**

It was yet another day at the Tendo Dojo. Soun sat at the dining table with his two daughters, Nabiki and Kasumi, and his close friend, Genma Saotome. They were enjoying a peacefully breakfast, when a commotion came whirling through.

Ranma was chasin after Akane's pet pig, P-chan, and Akane was chasing after Ranma, yelling angrily at him to 'leave P-chan alone', or something along those lines.

"Oh, my." Kasumi exclaimed quietly. "I hope they won't make too much of a mess."

Soun shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Couples tend to ahve their squabbles, they just need to let off some steam and then all will be forgiven in an hour or two."

"I hope they don't knock over the kettle." Kasumi continued, seeming to ignore her father's words. "I was using it to make some tea, and also in case Ranma got splashed. I'd hate clean up the mess they'd make from that."

Ironically, that was when they heard the sound of metal clattering and water being spilled. They would've just stayed where they were, had they not ehard something else.

Akane screaming in shock and horror.

They quickly got up and ran over to the kitchen, where they saw Ranma and a naked Ryoga lying on the ground, an upturned kettle by their side. The two of them were covered in water. Akane stood before them, her eyes wide in horror, her face pale.

"Akane..." Ranma and ryoga began at the same time.

Akane gritted her teeth, her expression one of pure fury. She clenched her fists, shaking slightly. "He....he was P-chan, and you knew....didn't you, Ranma?"

Ryoga looked away guiltily, and Ranma stared up at his fiancée.

"You have to understand." He said. "It...it was an oath. I couldn't tell you, it'd be against my honour..."

"YOUR HONOUR!?" She screeched. "AND HOW EXACTLY IS IT HONOURABLE ALLOWING THAT PERVERT TO SLEEP WITH ME!? EVERY NIGHT, RANMA, EVERY NIGHT WE SHARED THE SAME BED, AND YOU JUST LET IT HAPPEN!? I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

She launched a fist at the two young men, and Kasumi dived between them.

There was a sickening, wet, crunching sound as Akane's fist connected with her sister's torso, shredding not only the older girls' clothing, but her flesh as well. Akane could only stare in horror as her sister fell from her hands and onto the floor.

She looked back over at Ranma, and for a brief moment, rage flashed across her face. And then, she fainted.

* * *

They had taken her to the hospital, Akane and Kasumi. This was far beyond Dr. Tofu's expertise, so they had to go to a real hospital.

The doctors had tried everything they could to save Kasumi, but the damage was too extensive. Fragments of her bones had been crushed, and splintered into a lot of her vital organs. Not only that, but the bleeding was very strong, and she had already lost a good amount of blood by the time she was on the operating table.

She died, 19 years old, at 11:30 AM.

Nabiki was shellshocked, and Ranma held her comfortingly. Soun coudln't stop crying, and most them absently feared that he'd die of dehydration. Genma was a stoic statue, unsure how to respond to something so horrible, so unthinkable.

Ryoga had gone to see Akane.

He sat by the side of her bed. She wasn't physically damaged, but the shock of her actions was still too much. Ryoga couldn't believe that she was that strong, able to tear through a human being like with only her bare fist.

"Akane? It's me, Ryoga. I...I know you probably wouldn't want to see me, but...everyone else was...not able to. Even Ranma's having....difficulty, absorbing all this. But...I think you deserve to know, even if it breaks you. You need to know." He gulped. "Akane...Kasumi...Kasumi is...she's dead." HE collapsed into tears. "The doctors did everything they could, but in the end....Oh god, I....I barely even knew her, and still I...I can't believe it. But, Akane, you must understand, I don't blame you. Whatever happens, you must know that this wasn't your fault. That's...That's all I have to say. I..I better go now, before...before I do something to upset anymore than I already have done."

He got up, leaving her alone. Minutes, hours passed, before sher features twisted into a look of rage, then twisted further into a look of madness.

"No, it's not my fault." She said to herself softly. "It wasn't my fault she died. It was RANMA'S! Don't worry, oneechan, I'll avenge you! I'll make sure that Ranma knows only true suffering for what he's done, for what he made me do!"

* * *

A few days passed, and things had returned to normal. The funeral they held for Kasumi was very small, very cheap, but it was enough. Nabiki and Soun were still devastated, and Ranma had started to hang around the moneylender more and more. Of course, the other fiancées saw this as a threat, but in truth it was nothing more than a young man concerned for the well being of someone he knew quite well.

Of course, it could've gone into something else, if given enough time.

Akane had gotten over her shock fairly quickly, and was able to resume her normal life. However, she would often stare out at Ranma, or Ryoga on the rare occasions he'd visit, with contempt and hatred.

It looked things might return to some sort of normalcy fairly shortly, and everything would eb alright, despite the tragedy.

Little did anyone suspect that the next day would be the day when everything changed. The day when Ranma had escape the insanity of his life, the day Nabiki was left so scarred that she became mute, the day when so many lost their lives.

The day Akane lost it and became a monster.

* * *

_I apologise if you think this chapter is too short, or whatever. But I'm fine with it._

_I'm sorry if what ultimately happened was a bit of a letdown. I understand that with all this build up that the event itself was ultimately too simple, but that's just how it turned out. It's the only thing that makes sense. Of course, sometimes the simplest things can be the trigger that leads the person into darkness, or causes them to tumble into the depths of insanity._

_And I'm sorry for killing off Kasumi. I didn't feel right doing, but it had to be done. In truth, it sickened me a little, describing her death like that._

_And I apologise for revealing Akabane's new circumstances so soon, but I hope I left it vague enough so that it's not too obvious. Besides, it's pretty clear already if you look back at the previous chapter._

_Next time, we'll be seeing more of the past, what happened to cause Ranma to leave, and why Akane formed the wrecking crew._

_Hope you enjoyed it, and please comment._


	7. Mission 6: Darkness!

GetBackeRs: Ginji, Ban and Ranma

Mission 6: Darkness! Tales of the Past Continue!

Ranma hanged around with Nabiki, walking her home. The girl had lost all her motivation, her fire, her confidence, ever since Kasumi has left them. She was now nothing more than an empty shell, empty of all feeling and life, just waiting for her time to come.

Ranma wanted to help her, to get her out of this darkness. He...wanted to make life worth living for her.

He held her close; trying to make her feel safe and that everything would be okay. She didn't respond very much, apart from leaning into his embrace a little.

He was worried about her, but he knew there was nothing much he could to help her. This was about all he could do to make her feel at ease, and even that didn't seem to work much.

But, he knew it had some effect, somehow. So, he would continue to offer as much support as he can, till she was back to her old self again, or at least a little.

It was the least he could do.

Kodachi Kuno lay in Akane's bed. She had come to ambush the girl. She was sure that due to her sister's recent demise that the tomboy would be a prime target.

However, Akane had surprised her and had easily subdued her. And now, here she was, naked, shivering in fear and shame. Akane didn't even need to take off her own clothes. She frowned darkly at the girl.

"You may leave now. It was fun, but I have important things to do. Leave now."

Kodachi nodded, absently taking her clothing and leaving through the window, not bothering to put the clothing on, just holding the bundle close to her chest. She finally stopped and hid in a corner of a roof, sobbing silently.

Ranma awoke, confused and disoriented.

It was dark, and he wasn't even sure of where he was. He looked around, and saw Nabiki not far from him.

"You've awoken, Saotome."

He turned, and saw Akane standing before him. It was weird. He didn't see her there before, and she had such a cold look on her features. Not anger, nor happiness, nor sorrow; an empty expression devoid of any emotion. But what got Ranma worried most was the fact that Akane referred to him by his last name.

She had never done that before, not once.

"Akane?" He asked, confused and, he was ashamed to admit, a little frightened. "Where are we? What's going on?"

He struggled, and that's when he found that his hands and legs were bound.

Akane smirked coldly. "I made sure neither of you can escape, not until I'm done having my fun with both of you." She walked over to Nabiki, who was in a chair and similarly bound as Ranma was.

"Akane? What are you doing?"

The tomboy didn't answer, and punched Nabiki in the stomach, making the mercenary girl wake up and cry out in pain. And then Akane forcefully kissed her on the lips, and groped her chest. Nabiki struggled, but couldn't do anything, and Akane continued on, ripping off her sister's clothing piece by piece, slowly, meticulously.

"STOP!" Ranma cried out, trying to get free, but unable to do so. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! SHE'S YOUR SISTER!"

Akane glared at him, grasping Nabiki's throat so she couldn't speak. "But you two are getting so close, and I think it would be in my best interests to make you suffer by having you watch while I rape someone you care about."

She ginned as she moved her free hand close to Nabiki's nethers, and forced her fingers into her.

Ranma looked away, eyes shut, not wanting to see what Akane had been reduced to, what she was doing to Nabiki.

But, he couldn't block out the sounds, and cried upon hearing Nabiki's useless, futile cries of distress.

But, that was only the beginning.

Akane had forced Ranma into a pink, frilly dress, but made his humiliation worse by making him remain a boy while she did so. She had even gone to the trouble to paint his nails, and then forced sharp needles into his fingers. She put a ball-gag on him, so he would stop screaming and yelling at her. Nabiki on the other hand had become completely silent since Akane had forced herself on her.

Akane had returned after leaving them alone, and threw the bodies of Daisuke and Hiroshi, Ranma's closest friends at school, at the young man's feet. They had been beaten to death.

Akane grinned evilly. "Ok, Saotome, ready for more of your punishment?"

Ranma looked away, tears falling. Akane growled, and grabbed him by his hair, and forced him to look at her.

"You little bastard! Don't look away from me! You think I enjoy this? I am only doing this because you made me kill her! All this, everything I'm doing right now, is YOUR FAULT!" She kneed him in the face, and turned away as someone else entered the room.

It was Kuno. "Its very dark in here, fair Akane Tendo. What is...?" he paused upon looking at Ranma. "Who is that?"

Akane grinned. "That is your pigtailed goddess. Of course, you can't recognise her because its so dark in here, but I promise its her. She wants to please you, Kuno-sempai, but, only with her mouth. Will you take her up on her offer?"

Kuno nodded, hardly able to contain his excitement. "Very well, Akane Tendo, if you allow it, I will happily couple with the pigtailed goddess, though I find her particular desires somewhat...vulgar."

"She just doesn't want to lose her virginity until you marry." The tomboy smiled. "But she wants to please you. Now, go ahead, don't disappoint her."

Kuno ran forward and removed the gag from Ranma's mouth.

Ranma didn't even get to make a sound.

Ryoga looked around, somehow getting inside a very dark, rather large shack. He was sure he was still in Nerima though. He looked around, and saw something that would haunt him for years.

Nabiki and Ranma were tied to a chair each, looking like hell. No, that was not good enough to describe the awful, degrading conditions they were in.

Nabiki was completely naked, with only a few tattered remains left from her clothing, and Ranma was in his male form while wearing a very girly looking dress. Both were covered in bruises, and their fingers and toes were bleeding due to have several needles pierced through them all.

Ryoga backed away, pale, feeling sick. He wanted to vomit. He even noticed bruises along both captives' necks, so he was sure they had been strangled.

"Ryoga." Akane said behind him

He jumped, surprised, and turned to her. "Akane! Ranma and Nabiki...they're..."

Akane smirked. "I know. I put them there." She shrugged. "Though it did take them a while to behave themselves, but now they know their place."

"What?" Ryoga asked simply, barely understanding...or not wanting to.

Akane grinned. "But now, all that is over with. Now, I will make you pay too. You and Ranma shall both die for causing Kasumi's death, but not before I torture and humiliate you sufficiently. Death will seem like a relief after I'm done with you two." She smirked. "And I'll keep Nabiki around as my toy. I never knew incest would be so...fun."

Ryoga gasped as she swung a large length of wood, using it like a pole. She swung with such force that if she hit she would take his head with it.

Akane grinned madly, raising her weapon like a baseball bat. "Batter up...PLAYBALL!"

She swung, aiming for his head, and Ryoga rolled away, and spun-kicked under her feet, making her lose her footing and fall. She got up, rubbing and shaking her head, and glared, but Ryoga had quickly gotten up and kicked her in the head, pushing her back and making her drop her weapon.

"Akane..." Ryoga said, breathing heavily. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Too bad...CAUSE I REALLY WANT TO HURT YOU, BADLY!" She leapt up at him, snarling ferally, and fingers ready to claw at him.

And that's when Yuka, Akane's friend from Furinkan high school, appeared from behind and smacked her across the head with the wooden beam that Akane had used as a weapon earlier. Akane fell, knocked unconscious.

Ryoga stood, staring at Akane, barely able to believe what she had become.

Afterwards, the police and ambulances were called, and Ranma, Nabiki and Akane were removed from the shack.

As it turned out, after she had used some narcotic she had gotten from Kodachi, Akane had attacked her own father and broke his neck, and killed quite a few people from Furinkan, some whose names Ranma didn't even know. Kuno had been severely beaten, but still alive, and was now laying in hospital, trapped in a coma. Nobody knows when, if ever, he would wake up.

Ranma had been silent, even after being discharged from hospital and being questioned by police. When he and Nabiki, who were being led by Ryoga of all people, back to the Tendo dojo, the young Saotome had fallen apart, sobbing.

Akane had gotten her revenge. She had broken the poor boy's spirit.

As for Akane, she had been immediately arrested and was soon taken away to a mental hospital, where she was locked away, alone, never to be bothered. She would shortly be placed under formal and full arrest and sent to a maximum security prison. Sadly, unbeknownst to everyone in Nerima, she had escaped from the mental hospital three days later, killing some of the staff, and seriously injuring a few more.

As for why Yuka had been at the shack, apparently she had witnessed Akane dragging Ranma and Nabiki through town and into the shack. The girl had followed and tried to investigate, but Akane had caught her and imprisoned her, torturing and abusing her while not dealing with Ranma or Nabiki.

Nabiki never spoke a word afterwards, and stayed by Ranma's side, not wanting to be alone. Ryoga stayed over and watched over them, somehow making sure that he didn't get lost. Genma and Nodoka Saotome returned to the Tendo home and learned what had transpired. Genma left, unable to bear the shame, and Nodoka stayed by her child.

Soon, Ranma stopped changing back to his male self altogether, and remained female ever afterwards.

**A month later**

Ranma packed her things, and after she was sure she had enough, picked up her pack and got up. Nabiki and Ryoga stood before her as she turned.

"Where are you going?" Ryoga asked, arms folded.

"I'm leavin'." Ranma answered. "I can't stay here anymore...too many bad memories."

"Ranma...you can't let what happened get to you..."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW! YOU WEREN'T THERE! You didn't see...what she did to me...to us..." She looked away. "She didn't just hurt us, or fight us. She didn't just torture us. She made us BLEED, made us suffer. I can't...I can't stay here...knowing SHE lived here..." She fell apart, sobbing uncontrollably. "Y...You see...? I...I can't even think about it...without crying...I...I ahve to go..."

"Where will you be going?" The lost boy demanded. "What do you plan to do? I know you Ranma, I know you're planning something."

"I'm going to China...I...I found something at the Nekohanten a while back...didn't think much of it then...but now..." she looked up at him. "I'm gonna lock myself."

Ryoga gasped, flinching back. "Are...ARE YOU INSANE! I mean...sure it was horrible...but...surely you're not seriously...?"

"I ain't a man...I'm a whore...might as well look the part..."

Ryoga started to object, but Nabiki placed a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to her. The girl shook her head, and the boy understood, and turned to Ranma. "At least let us come with."

She looked up at him. "Y...you want to help me?"

He and Nabiki nodded. "Someone needs to make sure you're safe, and Nabiki won't go anywhere without you."

Ranma nodded, conceding. "Alright...just...make sure she doesn't get hurt..."

"I promise."

**Present Day**

Ranma, after finishing her story, had gone outside, sniffling softly. Paul stepped out, smiling warmly.

"Not many people could have admitted to having that kind of experience." The man said. "That was pretty brave, kiddo."

"Brave?" She replied, and started sobbing, and Paul went over to her and hugged her tightly.

"You are brave, Ranma, no matter what you may think or say. After all, you still stood up to her, after all that happened, didn't you?"

'It was all an act." She said, looking away shamefully. "when I saw her again...I was so terrified...And so...I did the first natural thing did when cornered, and that was try and act tough...but really...I was so frightened..." she sobbed once more.

"Well, I've been helping you for a good while, hon, and I can say for certain that you are brave. True bravery is not being afraid; it's facing the odds even when you're terrified. That's how brave you are."

Ranma nodded. "Thanks, Doc...I mean Paul. How's Nabiki?"

"Same as ever. Pining away for you, as always. That girl really fell for you, and I don't think she started when...she...died." He gulped.

They quickly turned, getting ready to fight, and saw Kurodou Akabane walking towards them.

Ranma smirked. "Now you I can handle. At least when I face you, I feel like my old self again...cut the act, we both know you aren't my cousin."

Akabane stopped and turned to find Ginji behind him.

"What gave away?" The imposter replied in very noticeable accent.

"Akabane gives off a weird vibe." Ginji explained. "Yours however is different. You can be Akabane, because you give off different vibes altogether."

"I'd say it's like murderous intent." Ranma added. "Kurodou gives it off casually, like its as natural as breathing, yours is a lot more forced, especially since you try and keep it down. Kurodou doesn't hide it, but you do. So you can't be him. Plus, your posture is all wrong and the way you walk is a little too stiff...who are you?"

The imposter chuckled softly. "You know who Shampoo. Hard forget wife, yes?"

Ranma's stare hardened and she dodged a large pillar of rock that appeared from beneath her. She got up and into a fighting stance. "Yeah, you're right Shampoo...but one thing bothers me...why are you and the others with Akane? Don't you know what she did?"

"Shampoo no care. Shampoo can no marry Ranma. So Shampoo kill. Is simple." The imposter charged at the red-head, ready to fight.

Akane lay back, in male form, lying naked in bed with Ukyo Kuonji.

"It's all falling into place." He said confidently. "Soon, everything will be set, all preparations finalised and in place, and we shall soon be rid of that accursed gender-confused pervert." He gritted his teeth in this last part.

Ukyo crawled over to him, her hand on his arm and kissing his neck. "Good. I wanna put the past behind me...and focus on our future."

He smirked and turned to her, holding her in his arms as they kissed deeply, passionately, on the lips.

_Woohoo! I'm not dead! And now we can FINALLY finish this portion of the flashback, and even move on with the present...but don't think we're done witht he past yet...there's a lot more ground to cover yet._

_So yeah, Kurodou Akabane and Shampoo have switched bodies, which has been pretty obvious for a while, but has only been explicitly stated here, more or less._

_I personally feel I made the past events far too dark, especially when considering the rest of the story...I'm not even sure I'll be able to post this...but oh well...we'll see, won't we?_

_I think I may be a little contradictory in Ranma's character here, but since when HASN'T that been one of my problems?_

_And yes, Ukyo and Akane are romantically involved. I just thought it would make things interesting._

_Hope you enjoyed it, and please comment._


End file.
